Red Circle of Fire
Red Circle of Fire is a Dutch crew based on friendship and loyalty. The pirates of the crew pillage almost everyday. This crew has about on average 90 crew members active, including Miloux, their lovely loyal captain. Extended Public Statement "Red Circle of Fire, Always up for a trip, An intense wire, Of love and friendship. If you don't believe, That this crew is the best, Then roll up your sleeve, Join up with the rest." "Red Circle of Fire, Always up for a trip, An intense wire, Of love and friendship." THE RED CIRCLE OF FIRE Website: http://rcof.webs.com/index.htm, http://www.rcof.co.nr is our other site For swords or CB's we have stalls, ask our maties which kind of stalls they have. We are a fair crew. We love to pillage and have fun. So if ye like fun, friendship, and booty, JOIN US!!!! But one thing: We are a Dutch crew, with many Dutch speaking people, so don't be annoyed when we talk Dutch. We usually try to speak in English, but that's not always possible! xD . ~ Ranks ~ Cabin Person ~ Just ask! Pirate ~ Also okay if you want to ;)~~~~~~~~~~~~ Officer ~ That decision is up to the captain and her SO's. (Senior Officers) ~~~~ Gain a lot of trust and ask the Captain or the first mate. You need to have good piracy skills, at least 4 Broad experiences, and Battle Navigation is a VERY important aspect in this crew. ~~~~~~~~~~~ We expect our Fleet officers to help a lot in the crew, we are proud that we work hard and that we have a place in the fame, but we need to help each other. So if you like to be lazy: DON'T join this crew. :D Senior Officer ~ Gain VERY MUCH trust. And have love for the crew and all the work we do so hard. We expect from our Senior Officers that they participate in pillages often, and that they do good work for the crew. The rank of Senior Officer is generally given after a long period of officership, during which they show considerable loyalty to the crew, recruit several new players to the crew, and show good leadership qualities. Senior Officers are recognized as semi-leaders of their crew, often acting as interim captain when the captain is away. They are often considered the first mates of a crew. Captain ~ Dream on, matie!!! xD If you have any questions, ask Miloux! We have the sloop ~~Red Circle Rocks~~ which you may take out. But only go out when you are sure you can pay for restock the ship with at least 10 rum and 30 CB's. We have a kade ship, where we donate poe in for kade's but also SMH, when we want to go in, we need lots of money for it. :D It's called ~~Merry Marlin~~ There ye can put yer money. It would be good if you donated! xD "If you don't believe, This crew is the best, Then roll up your sleeve, Join up with the rest." Red Circle of Fire, The crew that we're in, The crew we admire, We go for the win. YARRR!" Private Statement ~ Rules ~ * Respect other as you wish to be. * Never steal something from the hold of a ship (if it is yer own ship its ok) or else we WILL go to the OM's. * Always listen to the COMMANDING OFFICER!!! * DON'T leave in battle or without saying anything. * Officers may only use Sloop and cutter, higher ranks need permission of the owner of a ship. * Look at the Officer Bulletin Board how much ye have to restock after a pilly. * And the most important rule: Have Fun!!